Nanana's Buried Treasure Episode 3
is the third episode of Nanana's Buried Treasure anime series. The episode premiered on April 24, 2014. After clearing the ruins in the classroom, Jūgo, Tensai, and D'arc become members of the Adventure Club. At club president Isshin Yuiga's request, Jūgo undergoes a trial administered by Nanana to get her to share the location of the next treasure. This complete, the Adventure Club sets off to the Rising Building. As they search for the ruins, Tensai quickly finds a certain door... Synopsis The episode opens with Jūgo pouring water into a teapot. When he puts the lid on, it the leaves on it turn from white to pale green, the flowers on it slowly pink, and a small one on the lid blooms. Jūgo pours the contents of the teapot, and Tensai and D'arc watch in amazement as tea comes out, even though there weren't any tea leaves put in, as it's name (The Teapot That Requires No Leaves) implies. Isshin explains that it is a special tea that only members of the Adventure Club get to drink and formally welcomes the three new members. Tensai raises her hand with a question, asking what the club did, exactly, to the shock of nearly everyone in the room, and Nanana alone in Room 202, is astonished at the lack of pudding. After the Club explains itself, Tensai remarks that, even though Nanana died 10 years ago, Third High School was completed 6 years ago, but there were ruins in it. Isshin praises her "Master Detective" skills, but admits that he doesn't exactly know the answer, telling them that the person who placed the ruins was known as "the Leprechaun", and that the "Ruins", places where Nanana's Treasures were hid, only appear on Nanae Island, and even then, only occasionally. Isshin then turns to Jūgo and asks him a favor, as he was the current occupant of Room 202. The favor in question is for a hint to Ruins hidden in the Rising Building, a shopping mall. Jūgo has to go through feeding Nanana pudding and enduring a rant and beating from her, what she calls the "Pretend Lovers" trial, in order to get the hint, which she recites as if it's a poem: "Within a tower rising high into the sky, it rests inside a glass box." In an elevator in Rising Building, Isshin laughs at the trial Nanana made Jūgo go through, commenting that Konjou had to go through much worse for hints. Jūgo asks why Nanana didn't just tell him where it was, and Isshin explains that she has her own set of rules, "Nanana's Rules". She always stays neutral about the Ruins, never telling anyone exactly where they are or how to solve them, but she will give hints, and tell you about any treasure you bring her. The Rising Building's elevator lets Jūgo, Isshin, and Yū out at the 150th floor, leaving Tensai and D'Arc to go up farther. Jūgo asks who Konjou was, and Isshin remarks that she was 2 years older than him, was very cheerful and smart, and was like an older sister to him. Seconds later, the group gets a text from Tensai, and they join her and D'Arc on the 164th floor, where she says the Ruins are. They join her and see an empty shop space, but she points out that it's different, requiring only a passcode to open the door. Moving around, she also points out that there's a corner in the hexagonal building, and that there's a mirror trick too, deducing that the space in question isn't vacant. After some more running around, the group believe that they've found the Ruins. Going back to the door, Isshin tries a passcode. When it works, he explains that the building's architect, Mutsumi Koma, was friends with Nanana, so the passcode was a number from his name, an asterisk, then 1011, because his birthday was October 11th. Yū fawns over Isshin, and he proposes that the group should split, explaining that Ruins are dangerous and it's not smart to go in big groups. He, Jūgo, and Tensai go in, and the Ruins get working. A robotic spider lowers itself from the ceiling and creates a maze of tunnels, with the Nanana's Treasure Chest right in the middle. The three of them are walking along a tunnel when they spot the spider and watch it cut two sections of the tunnel and let them drop over 100 floors to the ground. The group is slightly unnerved, but keeps going. Tensai stops to check a clock, then notices that the spider is cutting the section of tunnel she's in. Running after the boys, she almost doesn't make it, but Jūgo quickly catches her arm before she drops and pulls her up. After Jūgo pulls her up, she thanks him and gets a good look at the spider, then commands Jūgo to run around the maze while she takes down data. Tensai then gives Jūgo a set path, so that they can run around in newly formed tunnels, which can't be cut off, and run straight to the chest. She tells Isshin the path, and he makes it to the chest, flattening himself on top of it, marking the Ruins finished. The group opens it, as Isshin pulls out a metal and wood scepter with a metal dragon on the top. He holds it up and tells Jūgo and Tensai not to move. The dragon on top roars, and he commands it to take him to the exit, leaving the two in the Ruins. With Jūgo asking if he is serious, to which an irritated Tensai tells him he is. Exiting, Isshin tells Yū and D'Arc that he left them in the Ruins, and puts the latter to sleep, declaring that D'Arc can't do anything to help them. Turning to the window, he asks someone named Kagetora about the ruins. Kagetora reports, telling Isshin that the ruins fell apart and didn't hurt anyone, then asks about Jūgo and Tensai. Isshin waves it off, saying that the two would make it out eventually. In the Ruins, Jūgo and Tensai are sitting on the floating chest hugging each other to prevent their fall. Jūgo angrily complains about Isshin leaving them behind. He then pulls out his phone and tells Tensai that he contacted the police. A blushing Tensai tells Jūgo that his breath is tickling her neck and tries to reposition herself a little but ends up falling too close to Jūgo, and she quietly confides that she's scared of actually falling for him. When he is annoyed by her acts, Tensai frantically stated she has never hugged a man before. She asks him if he's not fazed by hugging an actual woman, making him blush. Realizing he’s flustered, she tries to tease him until he turns it around and both of them blush and excuse it. With time on their hand, Jūgo asks her why she wants to be a Master Detective. She tells him that she wants to make her mark on the world and doesn't care what people thought about it. Jūgo tells her she's an idiot, and the police arrive, rescuing them. Tensai finds the sleeping D'Arc and wakes D'Arc up, getting a text right after. She pulls Jūgo aside and asks him if they're going to let Isshin away with what they'd done, and they decide to give Isshin a lesson, as Tensai knows where he might be. Jūgo goes with the police, and they take him to a room, where they ask him about Nanana's Collection. Jūgo gets back to Room 202, and shocks Nanana with his appearance, which is boxers and bruises. She hides for a bit, then tells him to get dressed, then about the treasure Isshin had. Turns out, the scepter, officially, "Dovold Van Zamus's Cane", dubbed by Nanana as the "Wizard's Cane", is a cane that has magical power. She wonders if she mentioned it to Isshin when they talked one time, as it does everything it can to fulfill it's bearer's wishes. Jūgo's phone buzzes, a text from Tensai about Isshin making a deal with Shunjuu Ikkaku, one of the Great 7. Character Appearances Appearances: Tensai Ikkyū, D'Arc Hoshino, Jūgo Yama, Yū Ibara, Isshin Yuiga, Nanana Ryūgajō Mentions: The Leprechaun, Kasumi Konjou, Mutsumi Koma, Kagetora Tsurezure, Shunjuu Ikkaku Unnamed: Yukihime Fugi, Shū Todomatsu Nanana's Collection Appearances *The Teapot That Requires No Leaves (debut) *The Wizard's Cane (debut) Adapted From *Nanana's Buried Treasure Light Novel Volume 1 Trivia Major Events Navigation Category:Episodes